Mi Mejor Amiga es Lesbiana, Y A Mi Me Gusta
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Eres su mejor amiga. A ella le gustan las mujeres. Te gusta tu mejor amiga, no te gusta verla sufrir y ser rechazada. El problema... es que a Hinata le gustan las chicas lindas y delicada. *SakuHina*


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen.

**Advertencia: **Contenido Yuri (relación lesbica)

**Pareja: **SakuraxHinata.

Basado –un poco- en el Yuri "Sasameki Koto".

Am… no sé si quedó bien… xD

* * *

**Mi Mejor Amiga es Lesbiana… Y A Mí Me Gusta.**

— ¿Te gustan las mujeres? —Tenten se sorprendió al preguntar.

La morena sonrió tímidamente.

—A ella le gustan las mujeres. —confirmó Sakura normalmente, mientras almorzaba.

—Nunca imaginé eso de ti Hinata.

—Bueno… solo lo sabe Sakura que es mi mejor amiga. No le digas a nadie ¿sí?

— ¡Es una promesa! —exclamó— Pero dime… ¿Has tenido pareja?

Hinata llevó su dedo índice al mentón para recordar. —No, pero me he enamorado.

— ¿Y qué opinas de mí? Digo, no me refiero a que pase algo entre nosotras; a mí me gusta Neji.

—Oh, comprendo. Es que… a mí me gustan las chicas lindas.

— ¿Y yo? —tenía curiosidad.

—Lo siento Tenten, pero me gustan las chicas lindas.

— ¿A qué te refiere son eso? —se molestó. La estaba tratando de fea.

—Na-nada en especial. —Hinata le dio miedo al ver la expresión amenazante de la castaña.

—Déjala, ya ha sufrido bastante con las chicas lindas —dijo Sakura, conoce cada uno de los enamoramientos de su amiga, incluso la ha ayudado—. Le he dado consejos, pero no me escucha.

—Pero Sakura… hoy conocí a una chica muy linda, es nueva en el barrio. —ella sonaba entusiasmada.

— ¿Piensas conquistarla? ¿Te puedo ayudar? —se ofreció Tenten.

—Hinata… ¿has pensado que ella pueda tener novio? o ¿qué le gusta un chico? Piénsalo. —dijo seria.

Hinata no lo había pensado, volvería a sufrir por amor.

—Pero… ¿si le gustan las mujeres? —mantenía las esperanzas.

—Hinata…; no tiene que te convenza —se rindió—. Cuéntame, ¿quién es?

—Es… es… muy linda. Estoy segura que va en esta escuela, la vi con nuestro uniforme.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

— ¿Y cómo es físicamente? —preguntó Tenten.

—Es alta, de cabello rubio, y muy bien físico. Me enamoré.

La mirada de Sakura se posaba en su mejor amiga, no le agradaba verla sufrir por chicas que no le correspondían, le gustaba verla sonreír y sonrojarse cuando alguien le gustaba. Para que no sufriera más, le gustaría que le correspondiera.

'_Me gustan las chicas lindas.'_

Pero le gustan las chicas lindas.

—_Supongo que… no hay ninguna posibilidad._ —pensó melancólica.

—Es hora de regresar a clases. —avisó Tenten. Las jóvenes se levantaron del suelo y entraron al aula a seguir con sus estudios.

Al salir, la entrada de la escuela, Hinata visualizó por casualidad a la chica que le gustaba.

—Es… es ella.

— ¿Quién? —le preguntó Sakura.

—La chica que me gusta. Etto… ¿puedes hablar con ella?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? A ti te gusta, no a mí.

—Por favor Sakura, me da vergüenza hablar con ella. ¿Hazlo por mí?

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? —a pesar de que no quería hablar con esa chica, aparte de que sienta un poco de celos, aceptó.

—Cómo se llama, donde vive, que le gusta hacer, si le gusta alguien… eso.

—Muy bien. Espera aquí.

—Gracias Sakura, eres muy buena amiga.

—Lo sé. —odiaba recordar que siempre la tratara como una amiga. Como le gustaría tocarla, besarla…

Luego Sakura comenzó ir donde la chica rubia, la cual platicaron.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, quizás era tímida o tenía algo de timidez al igual que ella. ¿De qué estarán hablando? Eso es lo que pensaba. Vio como su amiga dejó de conversar, encaminándose hacia ella.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó con ansias, ella podría ser la chica de su vida.

—Se llama Ino. Es nueva y no tiene muchas amigas por aquí, se ve muy buena persona —al escucharla, sonrió leve y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sin embargo notó que la rubia no estaba aun parada donde la vio—. Le pregunte si quería que la acompañáramos a su casa, así podrás conocerla mejor. ¿No?

—Sakura… gracias.

—No hay de qué. ¿Somos amigas, no? Siempre estaré contigo.

—Lo sé. Siempre.

—Bueno… vamos. —Sakura cogió la mano de Hinata, llevándola hacia Ino. Se presentaron. El corazón de la morena comenzó a latir con fuerza, sentía que ella era la correcta… Se dejaba llevar por esos hermosos ojos de color azul. Ino era muy linda.

'_Linda'_

En la conversación mientras caminaban a paso normal, era agradable, se estaban conociendo; en Hinata era como si la conociera de siempre, aunque intentando ocultar su timidez. Luego, Sakura prefirió dejarlas solas ir por unas bebidas, a pesar de sintiera algo más que amistad por su amiga, deseaba con todo su corazón que Ino le correspondiera,… pero lo ve imposible.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la banca más cercana de una plaza.

—Am, ¿Asíque eres del sur? —no sabía que decir, pues estaban a solas, y el nervio la carcomía.

—Sí —respondió sin interés—. Y Hinata, ahora que somos más amigas, ¿te gusta alguien? —Ino se entusiasmó.

— ¿Eh? —se sonrojó— Etto, yo… —evadió la mirada— Si. Me gusta alguien, pero…

— ¡Enserio! ¡Vaya! —exclamó— ¿Y quienes? Si me lo quieres decir.

—Es que… no me gusta cualquier persona, en realidad… yo soy diferente.

— ¿No me digas que te gusta un chico que es gay? Ash, ellos siempre son los mejores. Que desperdicio.

—No Ino, no entiendes… es que… _Por favor, que me corresponda_ —se decía internamente—. Me gustas Ino.

— ¿Qué? —se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

—A mí… me gustan las mujeres. Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Ino. Por favor no me recha-

— ¿Qué te gustan las mujeres? ¿Qué yo te gusto? —repentinamente se levantó alterada— Entonces todo esto fue para…

—Por favor, cálmate Ino. —también se levantó. No dejaría escapar a su amor.

— ¡No te me acerques! —actuó esquiva, pero luego reflexionó— Lo siento mucho Hinata, pero a mi me gustan los hombres, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. —Ino solo actuó a dar media vuelta e irse.

—Ino, ¡Ino! ¡Ino! Por favor… —no pudo retener las malditas lagrimas que siempre aparecen cuando es rechazada una y otra vez, sin fin. Se dejó caer. Justo en ese instante, Sakura corrió a ella y la abrazó. Le contó lo sucedido.

Ya había dejado a la morena en su casa. En la calle, sus pensamientos eran…

'_Me gustan las chicas lindas.'_

Si solo ella fuese linda…

Pero…

Ella es linda, lo que sucede es que no lo demuestra en sus acciones. Además, le gustan las chicas delicadas, y Sakura no tiene nada de delicada.

—Siempre suelo ser brusca. —susurró. Suele ser brusca, sin paciencia. Bueno, tendría que buscar en ser linda y delicada. Sonrió leve, ya sabía que hacer. Mañana es fin de semana.

Al día siguiente, buscó en todo su recamara una vestimenta femenina. Había llamado a Hinata a dar un paseo y que se olvidara de lo vivido anoche.

Un vestido… un vestido era delicado.

Solo tendía que ser linda.

— _¡Shannaro! ¡Prepárate Hinata, te conquistaré!_

'_Delicada y linda.'_

Las horas transcurrían, yacían en la plaza.

Por lo menos ya se había olvidado de eso.

Decisión; debe decírselo.

—Hinata. —llamó. Sus labios tensaron.

— ¿Dime? —sonó inocente y tierna.

—Hay algo que debo decirte, algo que no sabes.

— ¿Qué cosa, Sakura?

Malditos nervios. Tiene miedo que la rechace, es que es su mejor amiga. Ella confía en ella.

No, no puede.

Pensándolo bien, su amistad de acabaría… para siempre.

—Te ves muy linda. —dijo al fin y al cabo.

—Oh, gracias. Sakura…

— ¿Sí?

—Ese vestido es muy lindo. Estás muy linda.

—…gra-gracias.

'_Quizás, debería decírselo después de todo.'_

'_Soy linda.'_

—Sakura.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me comprar un helado? —Hinata sonrió.

La miró por un momento. Amaba esa sonrisa. —Por supuesto.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** Tenía dos finales. Uno, en que besaran (lo de siempre, finales con un beso… que apestoso. Opinión personal xD) Dos, este final. Hice a la suerte y me salió el segundo. Bueno… eso fue todo… mi intento. Si no han visto esa serie, véanla, es muy linda. X3

**¿Review's? Uno? Dos? Tres? Cuatro? Cinco! xDD**

**Piedad? n.n**

**Bye!**


End file.
